


Safety Dance

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ben is NOT a good dancer. However, there's something about the energetic new girl he just met at Poe's party....he might be convinced to dance a little more now.





	Safety Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or Safety Dance. The Reylo Trash Compactor Writers Group did a drabble prompt thing, using the last song's title you listened to as inspiration. Mine was Safety Dance. I make no apologies for the music pun. Shameless, silly fluff here. I hope you enjoy it!

“Come on, Ben! Come to the dance floor with me,” begged Rey, tugging on his hands.

 

“No,” he said, his black-clad, muscular body refusing to budge as he glared at her. 

 

“It's safe to dance this time, I promise!” she insisted, giving him the innocent look that convinced the bouncer to let her into the bar despite being under twenty-one. 

 

She was the youngest of everyone celebrating Poe's birthday, and as soon as she had walked into the apartment he shared with Poe, he had been even more tongue-tied and awkward than normal. He shouldn't be interested in a girl ten years younger than himself, but there he was, loving the fact that she chose not to drink because college was more important, she not caring what others thought. The moment he had seen her devour food like she'd never see it again, he had been curious about her. 

 

“I don't believe you,” he said, keeping his face neutral to dissuade her.

 

“It was only that first time, I promise! Rose and Finn already promised not to dance around you, hooting and screaming like maniacs,” she tried, giving him a pleading look. “It'll be fun!”

 

He had spoken all of ten words to her at his apartment. At dinner, she had sat beside him. She forced him to talk to her, and she had actually made it fun, allowing him to forget his self-consciousness for a time. Then, they had gone to all of Poe's favorite bars. This was the third and final one, as Poe wanted to end the night with some dancing and a DJ. 

 

Ben thought he would be content to sit at the table and nurse his scotch; he was wrong. The moment he watched her dance, it was all over at that point. He ventured to the edge of the dance floor, fascinated by her.  He was the worst dancer in existence, and she was a bundle of energy, the blue glow sticks she wore creating a blue halo about her as she bounced and twirled about. After meeting his eyes a few times, she had gone to him and dragged him onto the floor before he knew what was happening, his red glow sticks bouncing as he moved.  He regretted trusting her when Finn and Rose each took an arm and began dancing with him during “Cotton Eye Joe”. He managed to bump into three people and fall to the ground before he finally retreated to his seat.

 

However, Rey was a tempting siren, the likes of which he had never met. He lasted all of three songs before he was at the edge of the crowd, watching her with interest. She let him for another three songs, her eyes constantly holding his. The sustained eye contact and cheeky grin did something to him, and he didn't understand how or why. That was why he suspected that she had come back to him, that she could somehow tell that he was ready to make a fool of himself. He, however, was stronger this time. 

 

Or so he thought. 

 

“No, it won't. I'm the most awkward guy here,” he said, watching the crowd get into an electronic song. 

 

“Then you're thinking too much; will you dance with just me? Please?” she pleaded, getting on her tiptoes to get closer to him. 

 

He felt his resolve crumble a little, and his jaw moved slightly. She lit up as soon as she saw it. Then, she seemed to get an idea. 

 

“What if I request a different song, a better one for dancing?” she asked, her voice low and eyes sparkling. 

 

“Maybe?” he said, mentally punching himself for showing signs of giving in. 

 

“Okay!” she cried before going to the DJ.

 

She was gone all of two minutes, and then she was grinning ear to ear when she came back. She tugged at his hand once more.

 

“It's safe now, I promise!”

 

“How can you - oh,” he said as he listened to the newest song. “That's a terrible, terrific pun,  choosing ‘Safety Dance’.”

 

“Right? You're the only one who likes my bad puns,” she said, giving him a hopeful look. “I want you to join me. Please.”

 

“Fine,” he said, looking defeated. “Just this song.”

 

She hugged him before she remembered herself and dragged him onto the floor. For the hug alone, it was worth it in his mind. He stood awkwardly as she shimmied and hopped, losing herself in the music. When she took his hand and twirled into his chest, staying there to sway with him, he was pretty sure he had just fallen in love with her. 

 

“Isn't this fun?” she asked after he placed a tentative hand around her waist. “I could stay here all night.”

 

“My arms would eventually get tired, so no,” he said, making her laugh. 

 

“We'll have to do more arm exercises at the gym, then,” she said, yanking his head down to kiss him momentarily. “Thank you for the dance.”

 

Ben was pretty sure he could've danced all night after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
